Black Rain
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: Fuji Shusuke was used to love the rain, but that was before the rain betrayed him by taking something which he considered as his most precious (FujiRyo-deathfic [sweat] )


Title: Black Rain

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: FujiRyo (sorta…)

Disclaimers: not ours, no profit and… you know…

Warning: have you ever read any of our fic that's not OOC and/or over- romantic? Oh, btw, it's a deathfic…

Fuji Shusuke was used to love the rain. He loved the feeling that the rain always brought to him every time its drops fell on his skin. He loved the chill sensation that came with the rain. He loved the rain simply because the rain could always make him feel happiness.

But that was before the rain betrayed him.

He could not tell since when his hatred toward the rain turned into fear, and in the end it turned into vengeance. Yes, vengeance, for the rain had taken something which he considered as his most precious from him.

The rain had taken his love. Three years had passed but his pain was not lessened even a bit. The pain grew stronger, and stronger, until one moment he felt tired of fighting the pain and let it remain within him.

As the rain fell on his window, with its dripping melody that almost sounded merrily to everyone else, Fuji couldn't help his mind from remembering that little accident that took place three years before. It was raining when he got that phone-call. It was raining when Kikumaru Eiji tell him the news. It was raining when he heard that Echizen Ryoma had been involved in a traffic accident and was in a coma in the time being.

He still remembered that time, how he could not release his deadly grip from the phone. That time he didn't cry. He just looked to the rainy world outside but his heart could feel no emotion. Every word he heard, every scene he saw could not bring anything to his heart.

That was for the first time in his life he ever felt hatred to the rain.

He didn't go out from his bedroom for a week after he got the news. But after the week had ended, he came out. His eyes were free from tears; his face showed none but a smile and even his hands were not shaking at all. The very same day, he visited Echizen. He placed a kiss on the cold lips of his lover and promised him his heart once again like what he had done before.

All the things seemed fine that time. At least for the next nine days, Fuji kept doing the same thing everyday. Each morning he would wake up before the sun could appear from behind the cataract and he would stay on his lover's side until the moon ruled the midnight sky. Until one day, he woke up and saw that it was raining outside.

All of his family found Fuji crying softly in his bed that day. He refused to go out and nothing could make him stop crying. It turned out then from a phone-call that Echizen Ryoma's condition had been worsened since that morning. But how Fuji could even know the news before the phone-call reached him was totally unknown.

That was for the second time in his life he ever felt hatred to the rain.

And the same thing was repeated again. For the whole week, Fuji locked himself in his room. He never spoke any word nor came out from his sanctuary. But at the end of the week, he came out all of sudden. His eyes were free from tears; his face showed none but a smile and even his hands were not shaking at all.

He told his friends and family that he was fine, but Fuji knew that he wasn't fine at all. His feelings had been shattered like tiny fragments of broken glass. He even could not bring himself to see Echizen ever again.

That until one day, nearly two months after the accident, Fuji awakened in the middle of the night and he saw in fear that it was raining outside. That time he didn't even need the phone-call to tell him that his worst nightmare had occurred.

Echizen Ryoma died that night.

And that was for the third time in his life he ever felt hatred to the rain.

He came to Echizen's funeral. He saw that all of his friends were there, as well as his relatives. He thought that he might cry hysterically before the funeral ended, but strangely, he didn't. Even when it was his turn to throw flower into the grave hole, his tears still refused to come. He saw as the flower, a slim-stemmed red rose that was so red like the colour of blood, flying for a moment in the air before it touched the closed coffin underneath his feet.

He could not cry. He didn't know why, maybe it was because he had used up all his tears for the past two months. Or maybe it was because it wasn't raining that time.

He remembered how everyone gave him a mournful look. He knew that they all thought that he was the one who bore most of the pain, because else than Echizen's family, he was the one ho had the closest relationship with the boy.

But he still could not cry, no matter how sad he felt inside, his tears would not come out. Just then, when he walked home with his team mates, for they were too afraid to leave him alone unguarded, the rain did come. And that moment, his tears fell freely like the rain that fell on his skin.

Finally he was able to cry, and it too was because of the rain. He stared to the sky with hateful look. Why, after the rain had taken the one whom he loved the much, why it still took his freedom to cry?

For the next one week, Fuji kept locking himself in his bedroom again, but that time, nobody felt worry. They knew that he would surely come out by the end of the week with his eyes that were free from tears, his face that showed none but a smile and his hands that were not shaking at all.

But that time, it was different

By the end of the week, Fuji really did come out, but he was still crying, his face showed only fear and his hands were shaking terribly. He needed more than hard work to stop his tears. His family and friends gathered around him; gave him power and helped him to overcome his pain. Never in his life before Fuji Shusuke remembered had he ever cried like that.

And when finally he was able to speak, they asked him what had caused him to cry like that.

Fuji Shusuke was used to love the rain, but that was before the rain betrayed him.

So he just smiled and answered bitterly.

"I'm afraid of the rain…"

Since that time, he had not let himself to be touched by the rain ever again, because the rain had taken not only his love, it also had taken his self.

- the end –

(A/N : errr… umh… if you think this fic doesn't even deserve to have some rotten vegs… well… rotten fruits is fine….)


End file.
